Stealthy
}} '''Stealthy' is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. Having once been one of eight dwarf brethren, he was known for his ability to sneak around, as well as his agility; however, during a rescue mission to save Grumpy and his newfound friend, Snow White, Stealthy finds himself fatally wounded by an arrow, ultimately dying before being able to escape. His soul then travels to the Underworld as he waits to complete his unfinished business, which he finally learns, years later, from the Author: Henry Mills. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Stealthy hatches from an egg like the rest of his brethren and he's named by his pickaxe presumably for his ability to sneak around unnoticed. He works in the mines with his brothers - Dreamy, Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Sleepy and Sneezy - until one night, mining magical diamonds to be crushed into fairy dust that the fairies come to collect. One day, his brother Dreamy decides to leave to be with his true love, Nova, a fairy he met when she came to collect some dust; while other dwarfs can't love, Dreamy is special because his egg was hit by fairy dust, causing an early hatching. Stealthy catches him when he attempts to leave without being noticed, telling him that if he wanted to sneak out, he really should have come to him. The other dwarfs then wake up and are surprised that Dreamy is leaving, but the dwarf argues that he needs to be with his love. Stealthy tells his friend that he doesn't understand as he thought they were meant to live their lives in the mines with each other, and Dreamy says that he thought this too but that true love has made him feel differently. Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Sleepy and Sneezy give Dreamy a group hug to say goodbye but Stealthy does not join in on this hug, clearly not wanting his friend to leave. Later, the seven remaining dwarfs are seen working in the mines when Dreamy returns. They all greet him happily but he does not appear to feel the same. He smashes his axe against the mine wall and his new axe gives him the new name of "Grumpy", due to the fact that he had to give up his true love in order to give her her best chance and allow her to achieve her dreams, something which he will now never be able to do. }} When Snow White is thrown into a cell in King George's dungeon, she encounters Grumpy in the adjacent cell who as also arrested for other reasons. As the princess and the dwarf talk, Stealthy sneaks into the dungeon, and Grumpy is happy to see him. Stealthy quickly sets the dwarf free so that they may leave, and Grumpy sets Snow free as well, feeling guilty. The princess suggests that they take the stairwell as the courtyard is packed with people, however, Stealthy tells her that the courtyard is clear now, but won't be for much longer. Grumpy tells Snow that Stealthy got him this far, before following his friend. The two dwarfs carry on their journey as Snow quietly yells for Grumpy to wait, knowing he's making a mistake. A while later, in the courtyard, the two dwarfs make their way to escape, but they're stopped by King George and his men. Stealthy tells Grumpy to run, but only he does, and he's shot by an archer, killing him. Grumpy runs to his dead friend's body. George asks where "the girl" is, but Grumpy, playing dumb, asks what girl. King George impatiently demands Grumpy be killed, so a guard readies his sword. As he's about to swing, Snow shows up, asking if they're looking for her. They all look over to Snow, who's holding fire over a pile of straw. She tells the King to let Grumpy go, or she will set the castle on fire. Knowing she isn't bluffing, George tells Grumpy to be gone. He refuses to leave at first, but then one of the guards kicks him away. The fire is then taken of Snow and she's restrained by the guards. King George tells her that they need to talk. 'Post-Death' 'Season 5' }} Following the death of Captain Hook, Snow White's daughter Emma Swan journeys down to the Underworld - where Stealthy's soul was transported after death due to him having some form of unfinished business - along with the entirety of her expansive family unit, wanting to resurrect the pirate and take down the land's corrupt ruler Hades in the process. However, Hades is seemingly redeemed by a kiss of true love given to him by Zelena, meaning he's able to leave the Underworld and that a portal to Storybrooke will be opening to take everyone home soon. Henry, Snow's grandson and also the mystical Author, feels bad that, once they leave, the Underworld's citizens won't have any help attaining their unfinished business, and therefore they'll be unable to ascend Mount Olympus. As such, he opens up a booth in the time he has before the portal opens, having dead souls line up while he uses his Author power to reveal what their unfinished business is. When Stealthy reads about his own he is very grateful, not having realized all the resentment he held against Bashful, and he proceeds to request that Henry tell his brothers that he misses them. Henry promises to do this, then assuring that Grumpy talks about Stealthy a lot, and Stealthy is greatly comforted before he heads off to overcome his unfinished business and move on. Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Dwarfs Category:Deceased Characters